fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
BritStarz
BritStarz, also known as British Starlets in Japan are a British dance group who migrated to Japan to become famous in Asia. They do J-POP, Pop, Eurobeat and hip-hop as their dance music. History: The group started with six members as part of a cover dance group from a dance club in their arts school- London Arts Academy, with the members being leader Zara, sub-leaders Rania and Sabrina and their last remaining members Danielle, Jasmine and Laura. Those six members become famous at the school, and everyone calls them as their ‘cheerleaders’, because they performed in sport events for schools as entertainment, but Tania Brown, the choregrapher said they are more "NBA dancers". In 2013, after the school’s UK Intercity Audition, three new members were joined- Lydia, Amy and Molly. They performed with the BritStars for the first time in their fall concert. At that time, they also perform in big sport events, such as the London Rugby Sevens and Formula E in London. In 2014, a new girl named Hayley joined in. She was the coach Tania Brown’s daughter, and wanted to join this group ever since their debut. A surprise announcement came during the Summertime Fair in their school when she was announced as the new member. In 2016, they announced after they’ll graduated from London Arts Academy, they will move to Japan to have a better experience in performing with idols. In Japan, they have announced image colours, as inspired by jewels. Members: Amy Age: 19 Debut Age: 16 (2013) Birth Year: 1996 Hometown: Cardiff, Wales Skin Tone: Fair Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Brown Image Colour: Opal Aikatsu Performances: Cool and Pop Danielle Age: 20 Debut Age: 12 (2008) Birth Year: 1995 Hometown: London, England Skin Tone: Indian Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Black Image Colour: Emerald Aikatsu Performances: Cool and Sexy Hayley Age: 19 (youngest member) Debut Age: 17 (2014) Birth Year: 1997 Hometown: London, England Skin Tone: Tanned Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Black Image Colour: Ruby Aikatsu Performances: Cute and Pop Jasmine Age: 20 Debut Age: 12 (2008) Birth Year: 1995 Hometown: London, England Skin Tone: Asian Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Black Image Colour: Amethyst Aikatsu Performances: Cute and Sexy Laura Age: 21 Debut Age: 13 (2008) Birth Year: 1994 Hometown: London, England Skin Tone: Tanned Hair Colour: Blackish-Brown Eye Colour: Brown I'mage Colour:' Sapphire Aikatsu Performances: Cute and Cool Lydia Age: 20 Debut Age: 17 (2013) Birth Year: 1995 Hometown: Dublin, Ireland Skin Tone: African Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Black Image Colour: Turquoise Aikatsu Performances: Cool and Sexy Molly Age: 20 Debut Age: 16 (2013) Birth Year: 1996 Hometown: Edinburgh, Scotland Skin Tone: Pale Hair Colour: Orange Eye Colour: Medium Blue Image Colour: Topaz Aikatsu Performances: Cool and Pop Raina Age: 22 (sub-leader) Debut Age: 14 (2008) Birth Year: 1993 Hometown: London, England Skin Tone: Fair Hair Colour: Reddish-Brown Eye Colour: Brown Image Colour: Aquamarine Aikatsu Performances: Sexy and Pop Sabrina Age: 22 (sub-leader) Debut Age: 14 (2008) Birth Year: 1993 Hometown: London, England Skin Tone: Fair Hair Colour: Brunette Eye Colour: Green Image Colour: Citrine Aikatsu Performances: Sexy and Pop Zara Age: 22 (leader) Debut Age: 14 (2008) Birth Year: 1992 Hometown: London, England Skin Tone: Fair Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Image Colour: Tourmaline Aikatsu Performances: Cute and Sexy Rules: If you ask them to let them be in your series, send me a message, that way I can read easily! In your message write down: -The number of dancers you wanted and the names -If you want them to perform in your Aikatsu/Aikatsu Stars fan series, please check the Aikatsu Performances section of each other profile FIRST. However it’s okay for multi type performances, since they are all multi type! -Also, tell me if they need some outfits made me the owner of British Starlets, me! I will surely like to draw some cute outfits for you! Otherwise, if you don’t like it, maybe say that they will wear various Aikatsu coords or some clothes designed by you. Reminder: They will perform in your either Aikatsu or non-Aikatsu performances, but not in your Pripara or AKB0048 fan series Trivia: * These are the only female dance troupe to be in the main roster of Euroidols, but they aren’t the first dance troupe to be in Euro-chan’s anime fandom series. Prismatic Dancers, a troupe from Sekai no Idol Class are the first. * Most of the members are from London, but Amy, Lydia and Molly were from the Intercity Audition and were chosen to be in BritStars as representatives of their home countries. * Their trainer is Tania Brown, a South African girl who was in the roster for the 1990s American dance troupe Fire Perfume. The Fire Perfume members will debut in some episode of a predesscor anime to Sekai no Idol Class. Category:EuroIdols Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan